


I Won't Let You Go (Darling)

by Stylinsonvodka



Series: Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor Louis, M/M, Riding, Sex in the Great Hall, Slytherin Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Valentines Day comes months later than normal, and Louis celebrates by riding Harry in the Great Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Go (Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again bunnies!! another prompt fill for another request, this time for a continuation of my last hogwarts oneshot, with even more porn!! theres also more fluff in this one, but its mostly just porn (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> feel free to send me your own prompts, hogwarts or otherwise, on my [tumblr](http://stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com) and also prettiest please follow me there or else!
> 
> enjoy!!

"Oh my fucking God," is the first thing Louis says when the blindfold's removed. 

He's standing at the entrance doors to the Great Hall, a few feet in front of Harry, who's standing tentatively behind him and turning the Slytherin scarf over in his hands. Louis had missed out on Valentines Day this year, because Harry had been dumb and managed to get himself locked away in the infirmary (with a pretty severe concussion and a wound in his shoulder that had the nurse certain he was gonna have to lose that arm) (he hadn't, thank _God_ ), and even though Louis had been careful not to complain, Harry knows he was disappointed. Louis, even if he won't admit it sometimes, is in love with the idea of romance and rose petals and being swept off his feet, and Harry still hates that he had to miss out on the one day that he deserved to have that because his boyfriend somehow managed to get into a losing fight with a suit of armor. 

It's April, which is the smallest bit late to the draw, but Harry had gone out of his way to decorate the Great Hall just like he would've liked to do on Valentines Day. The candles are charmed to glow red and pink, instead of orange and yellow, and the tablecloths have been replaced with ones of delicate lace. He had had the house elves sprinkle rose petals everywhere, and there are even strands of pretty pink flowers strung up along the walls. At the Head Table, a single place is set up, to which Harry leads Louis to by gently taking his hand. 

Louis slowly lowers himself into the seat, looking every bit like he's going to cry. "Harry," he breathes. "This — it's incredible, how'd you —?" 

"Had to bribe a lot of people," Harry says with a grin. "Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart."

"Happy —" Louis starts to repeat, and breathes out a watery laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry grins, leaning down to gently press his lips to Louis'. Louis leans up quickly, and kisses him back softly, reaching up to gently thread a hand through Harry's hair. 

Harry smiles against his lips as he kisses him, only pulling away when he feels Louis' tongue at the seam of his lips. "Don't you wanna eat?" He murmurs. 

Louis smiles coquettishly. "First I wanna ride you in this chair."

Harry makes a small noise, embarrassingly close to a grunt, before he leans down to press his lips to Louis' again. The night is supposed to be all about Louis, and if what Louis wants is sex, who is Harry to tell him he can't have that. 

He slowly leans down to Louis level, dropping back in the large chair when Louis pushes him down onto it. Harry breathes out a laugh, grabbing Louis' hips quickly as Louis moves to straddle Harry's and sloppily fits their mouths together again. 

It's Harry who finally pulls back again, to push down Louis' pajama pants, and wrap a hand loosely around his swollen cock. He drinks in the sound Louis makes, and slowly strokes him to full hardness, until Louis' mewling helplessly and pushing at Harry's wrist. 

"Stop," he breathes. "Put your fucking fingers in me." 

Harry breathes out a groan, holding his fingers to Louis lips. He quickly sucks them into his mouth, and Harry's honestly surprised he's patient enough to wait the long few minutes he does before pulling out the digits and holding one to Louis' hole.

Louis makes another small noise, and Harry obediently pushes in his finger. He barely presses in the tip, before he pulls it back, and Louis huffs in protest against his hair until Harry pushes it back in, the rest of the day. He pulls out again, and carefully presses back in with a second, scissoring them slowly. 

Louis rocks his hips back, and Harry gently kisses his shoulder as he slowly presses in with a third finger. He takes his time as he carefully spreads them, and starts to pull them out again, until Louis' almost keening and writhing in his lap. It's not very hard to turn Louis into a quivering mess of hormones, but Harry doesn't think the novelty will ever wear off. 

He slowly pulls his fingers out, and spits a few times in his palm, before rucking down his own pajamas pants and wrapping a hand around his cock. He groans again, almost tempted to bring himself off when Louis places a hand on his wrist again and gasps. Harry nods. 

He keeps a hand on the base of his cock, as he slowly presses the tip to Louis' hole, grunting loudly when Louis almost immediately sinks down. He grabs Harry's shoulders, fingernails pressing against his skin through the thin material of his shirt. He rolls his hips once, twice, before sinking down the rest of the way, arse pressed flush against Harry's hips. He moans loudly, and Harry can't keep himself from mimicking the sound as Louis squeezes his shoulders again and rocks up on his knees. 

He spreads his legs wider as he sinks back down, and Harry wraps a hand around his thigh with a hiss. In no time, they've developed a rhythm; Louis bouncing desperately in Harry's lap, and Harry snapping his hips up every so often. He can feel Louis tighten his grip on his shoulders again, and drops his head back against the chair, breathing out a groan. 

"You've been waiting all day for this, haven't you?" He grunts. 

Louis breathes out a laugh, dropping back down against his hips. "All day," he agrees. "Wanted you since you wouldn't give me that quickie this morning." 

Harry barks out a laugh. He had recently (after impossibly more badgering on Louis' part), finally moved into the Gryffindor wing, if only for the nights. Nobody knew save for a few other Gryffindor's, but they've started to put up with Harry because they know he makes Louis happy (took them fucking long enough to realize that, though). But Harry still has to leave ridiculously early in the mornings, so he can get out of the common room before other students start waking up and milling about outside to catch him leave. "You know I have to leave early, sweetheart."

"I know," Louis agrees airily. "Doesn't make me wanna fuck you any less." 

"Guess we'll have to start waking up earlier," Harry tells him with a grunt. "Give me time to fuck you again before I go. Maybe we'll put that pretty plug of yours to good use." 

Louis makes a breathless sound, almost like a gasp, and Harry grins wickedly. "Yeah?" He coos. "You wanna spend all day like that? Spread open with my cum inside you until I can fuck you again after class?" 

Louis gasps again, and Harry kisses his shoulder. "Love how needy you are, sweetheart. Love fucking you." 

He kisses the smooth skin where Louis' neck meets his shoulder, and Louis tilts his head to the side, crying out suddenly as he comes between their chests without warning. Harry groans again, partially in awe, and comes barely a moment later to the feeling of Louis tightening spastically around him. 

He groans again, and drops back against the back of the chair as Louis drops back against his chest. "Didn't know dirty talk was such a thing of yours," he says finally. 

Louis giggles against his skin. "Neither did I," he admits. "But you could honestly probably read me the phone book and make me come in pants." 

"We'll have to try that out some time," Harry agrees, and Louis giggles again. He grins. "Ready to eat, sweetheart? I had the elves make pizza for you." 

He can feel Louis grin against his skin. "Gimme a minute."

"Take your time," he laughs, and kisses Louis' hair. "I love you."

Louis looks up at him, eyes shining. "I love you too," he chimes. "Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
